Crossing the Line
by Lady Pembrooke
Summary: Zack Dorphy of the AC, meets with team Sector V of the KND. Zack also falls for Number 3. What does this cause? Rivalry,Love,and many other emotions. Will Number 4 ever get his Kuki back?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Title: Crossing the Line

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

Prologue 

The night was quiet, not a sound was heard in the darkness. All was nice until the Devious Monstrosities shot a laser at the ground with their new Killing Machine 3000.

Zack Dorphy, an agent of the AC, was racing to get out of the forest. The Devious were too dangerous to fight alone. A team could do it, but definitely not alone.

" Zack Dorphy, 330 Extermination Sector, I need backup!"

Zack glanced down at the communicator wristwatch that he had bought last summer in Australia. That trip to the store was fun, and the novelty item had come into use plenty of times. _I guess they're too far away! I hope they didn't leave me here by myself!_ Zack glanced up at the advancing machine, and then looked ahead. _There's a mansion! But that doesn't look safe at all. There's a tree house that looks like some sort of military base. I guess I should try to go there!_

Now the time came. It was a race between machine and human. In some instances, human won but it was usually the machine that won the race.

"Come and get me, you big, fat lump of metal!"

It seems the machine heard the taunt then started running a bit faster. The thing seemed to have a mind of it's own. Zack then shot a few lasers at the machine, which caused the thing to stumble. The shots only seemed to aggravate the Killing Machine 3000 even more.

_Hey only a few kilometres to the tree house! _

Zack smiled to himself at the thought of his small self-victory. The machine was starting to fall apart! _I hope that ungrateful son of a bi-_

Zack's thoughts were interrupted as a low rumbling sound erupted from the machine.

The machine made some noise that made it sound like it was a dying cow.

"It's getting ready to shoot its last weapon! Great, I was caught off guard."

Zack tried running as fast a he could before the laser was shot.

The last thing he remembered seeing was a flash of red before it all went black…

Author comments: First Story, First Chapter, got it? If you want to review, go ahead but review properly please. Thanks for reading.


	2. So It Begins

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND

Zack awoke to find himself in a wooden room with all these strange contraptions and electronics. _Is this a hospital?_ He thought as he was looking around. _Well, I guess I better get going! Don't want to cause any trouble._

Zack got up from the bed that he was put in then took out his wallet to give whoever was his nurse a tip.

" Where do you think you're going?" a girly voice replied from the shadows.

" Nowhere really. Uh, just getting up and leaving!" Zack replied to the shadow.

"Number 1 says that you aren't supposed to leave the premises, whatever that means. Anyway, you seem bored! Wanna play with my rainbow monkeys?" the voice said.

"Okay, sure." Zack replied with some uncertainty.

"What's your name?" the voice said.

"Zack, Zack Dorphy." He said solemnly.

"Okay! Mines Kuki but we usually go by code numbers! Mine's 3! Lets go to my room and play!"

Zack got up and followed Kuki to her room. As they both stepped into the room, something triggered Zack's memory. All these stuffed animals were what his little sister Marianna would love. Too bad she was in Australia at the moment.

"Here Zack! Hold Funny Clown Monkey and I'll get the Wedding Monkey! We're going to have a tea party!" Kuki said as she was handing Zack the Funny Clown Rainbow Monkey.

The two played for a few hours with the rainbow monkeys before Number 1 called them down.

"Number 3, please bring down our guest! We have some questions to ask him…."

Zack glanced at Number 3 as she and him were still holding their rainbow monkeys running down the hallway going to the main meeting room. When they arrived there were four others sitting around some sort table. A kid with a bowl cut glared at him.

"So", began Number 1, " Where did you come from. I took a look at your ID and it said something about 'AC'. What is this? Adults Co?"

Zack frowned. _I guess they think I'm sort of spy. That's bull._

"Well I come Australia and—

"How come yeh don't have an Aussie accent?" The bowl cut kid said.

Zack glared. _This kid must have the intelligence of a cucumber._

" Not all Australians have to have an _accent_." Zack said coldly before continuing. This usually wasn't how he greeted people, but today just wasn't his day.

"Besides, I was originally born in London, England. And no it's not 'Adults Co', it's Australia Coalition."

Number 1 then started pacing for a while then stopped.

"What is 330-Exterminator Sector F/J?

Zack sighed. This was getting a little tiring to explain.

"I'm Number 330 in Extermination Sector Building F, Office J. There ya happy?"

Number 5 could sense the kid was getting agitated.

"Number 5 thinks we should stop for a while. Maybe we can go buy some candy?"

Zack smiled at the thought while everyone rushed to head the door.

"Come on Zack! If you want you can Happy Orchard Rainbow Monkey on the way there!" Number 3 yelled out enthusiastically.

"Anything that makes you happy." Zack said looking at Number 3 lustfully.

Authors Comments: Yes, you might enjoy, yet you might not. Review politely please. If you'd like you can give me ideas 


	3. HEY!

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't the KND.

Numbers 1,2,3,4 and 5 bounded down the sidewalk to head to the candy store. Number 4 kept on taking a look at Number 3, who apparently was talking to Zack.

"And so, we went on this super-duper mission in which had to rescue rainbow monkeys! They were so cute and so cuddly and…"

Zack smiled at Number 3. He was tuning out most of what Number 3 was saying and was paying attention to his own thoughts. He still remembered the day before he had to go on the mission…

"_Brother, Brother! Do you have to go?" A little pleaded. " I don't want to go to school by myself!"_

"_Marianna, you know I have to go. If I come back, I will make sure that I buy you some new stuffed animals." The boy then turned to his little sister. "I promise."_

"_Zack, what if you don't come back? What if? Please don't leave me!"_

"Um hello?" a voice called to him.

Zack focused his attention back to the real world as he realized that Kuki was still talking to him.

" Oh sorry. Just you talking about those rainbow monkeys reminded lot me a lot of little sister in Australia." Zack replied sadly. " She must think I'm dead or something like that."

The tears were forming in his eyes, getting to drop down like a rainfall. Zack fought hard to keep them back and succeeded.

"What was your little sister like? What's her name? I want to meet her some day!" Number 3 said as she dragged Zack in the candy store.

The rest of the gang entered the candy store a little bit later. Number 4 was **_still _**keeping a careful eye out for Number 3.

Zack and Number 3 got done a little bit early so they went up to the front desk. A geeky looking teenager with buckteeth said "Cash or credit?"

Zack took out his AC discount credit card and said "You can charge the amount to that sir.

Number 3 sort of stared in amazement for a few seconds then said, "You have a credit card? You didn't need to use it anyway silly! We usually charge it to our KND account. Come on lets wait outside since we're done."

Zack smiled at Number 3 as she skipped down the steps.

She's so perfect. Just her black hair bouncing up and down, her smile that brightens my day…

Zack came up from behind Number 3 and grabbed her waist. "Got you."

Number 3 giggled in response. Zack then turned her around and looked in her eyes.

It's now or never.

Zack then gave Kuki a long and passionate kiss. After five minutes he pulled away.

He then looked into Kuki's eyes and wondered what she thought now…

**Kuki's Point of View**

I can't believe Zack just kissed me like that! I guess it counts that he gave me the first kiss. I sort of was saving it for Wally, but I guess that doesn't matter now. ;)

I have to admit, though Zack is **kind of** cute. I mean with his not-too-short black hair and blue-gray eyes, what girl would resist?

I still don't know if it's okay to love him or not. If I choose Zack, then what will I do with Wally? I can't just abandon him or toss him aside! I guess I'll have to ask Number 5's advice on things like this.

Oh gee, here comes Number 4 looking really mad…

**Wally's Point of View**

What is Zack trying to do? I'm not going to let that little prick steal my girl! If he tries, he's going to have to go through me first!

As I came out of the candy store he was holding my Kuki like she was his girlfriend or something! That mad me as mad as a kangaroo on fire!

" What do you two think you're doing?" I practically snarled this on out.

Zack immediately let go of Kuki and then said "Nothing really."

Then that mindless git turned around and started heading back to the tree house. I hope trips on a rock and dies!

**Zack's Point of View**

Okay, so what was wrong? I don't get it! Maybe I'm just not keeping my eyes opened wide enough.

It seems that Wally wants me to lay of "his" Kuki. I still didn't get what was wrong!

I just hope Marianna is okay for now. I do miss that little chump. For a while, I was thinking about what I was going to do for tonight. I mean that Wally guy is sort of protecting Kuki, so I guess that means no talking with her.

Finally! I got an idea! I'm going to buy a ticket for my little sister Marianna, so she can come and keep me company!

Alright then, that's exactly what I'm going to concentrate on for tonight!

Authors Note: If there is anything that offends you let me know. Thanks for reading.


	4. Questions

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't the KND.

In Australia… 

Marianna was tired of waiting for her brother. Where was he? The ACHQ reported him missing in action! What was going on anyway?

Marianna paced back and forth in the hallway of one of the buildings. Today she was making sure James Hovurn would help her. James was in charge of the Search and Rescue Sector.

Marianna also started frowning. She still remembered what James said the other day. He did say something about the KND being weary around teenagers, so it would make it kind of difficult because James was fifteen years old.

The girl sat on the top steps of the stairs waiting for James. Today they would be going to find her brother. Today would be the day that she would see him again…

Back in the KND Tree house… 

Zack took out his wireless laptop, and then went to the AC Travel website. There, people could buy tickets to a lot of places that is if you were a qualified member.

Zack knew that Number 4 was telling Number 1 and the others his version of the candy store incident.

_I guess I have to lay low for now_, Zack thought as he was typing his little sister's code number to see if she was still in the AC buildings. As he looked at the status, it said

IN FLIGHT CLEVELAND, OH! ON S&R MISSION

Zack smiled. He knew this meant one thing James Hovurn. _Wait 'til they meet James Hovurn…_

Just then, Number 1 called him down.

"Zack the whole team would like to talk to you, you need to come down."

Zack, feeling a little weary, put the StungunV5 in his pocket in case they were going to do something out of the question.

As he got there, the whole team was staring and Number 4 was smiling like he just won the lottery.

"Alright then, Zack, what you did to Number 3 was inappropriate…"

Zack started tuning out what Number 1 was saying. He started staring at the door. He knew they were right outside.

Then came a loud shout. The door was kicked open and the KND team members went into their battle stations…

James Hovurn's Point of View 

What the hell is this supposed to be? Some playhouse?

I can't believe this is where Zack turned up. A playhouse with a bunch of little kids that had "weapons", **get real.**

So here I am standing in the midst of all the trouble. The kids are trying to ward me off with their gumball or teddy bear shooters. Pretty dangerous, right? Not for me, I've been trained against these types of attacks since I was little.

I heard some bald headed kid with a British accent saying to hold fire, and they stopped.

"What the hell are you guys trying to do? Beat me down with a few teddy bears, gumballs, and cartons of orange juice? I never thought you people would that _lame_."

The fat kid replied, "Well, we defend kids all around the world from snotty teenagers like you!"

I smirked. How lame. I guess this was how the kids treated teens and I believe adults too. That's bullshit. Anyway, I replied to the kid saying,

"Get over yourself, okay? You know that you can't fight off every evil okay? Why don't you go back to bed and if you're good, I'll read you a bedtime story."

I smirked again. I loved saying these types of things to kids. As I was thinking about my small self-victory, a person in a ninja outfit broke in onto the ceiling. The kids started backing up behind me, and then I realized that they were afraid of this person.

A few more the ninja people came in. I waited for some response.

A person took off her helmet and then said, "Hello, I'm Cree."

Author Comments: Yes, sorry for the language. That's the way James does talk all the time. He's the type of person that's mean to _everyone._ Thank you for reading my story. I apologize for the short chapter.


	5. Misunderstandings

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.

Numbers 1-5 backed up behind James. At the last minute a boy with football equipment with a B.R.A. on came in through the hole in the ceiling.

"Why is that guy wearing a bra? What's wrong with the people here?" James asked Number 2.

"It's Battle Ready Armor…" Number 2 whispered back just keeping his eyes on Cree.

" Well, well, well. If it isn't the Kids Next Door holding a teenager hostage. You guys try too hard to be stupid!" The boy said to the team of kids. Then he said to James, "Don't worry we'll get you out of here! I'll just take care of these kids here for ya!"

James's Point of View 

The KND cringed as the former '274' came closer with his weapon. I frowned. I can't believe there were actually teenagers that spent there time terrorizing little kids.

And then he wanted to rescue me? **_No Way,_** am I going to get "rescued" by some kid that wears bras for a living! I was sick of him anyway. Those teenagers need to get a **_REAL_** job anyway.

So I went up there and gave that guy a kick in the stomach. He doubled over real fast…

Cree's Point of View 

What? I can't believe this teenage boy kicked Chad! I guess he's some sort of resistance fighter for those snotty kids.

"Humph. The Kids Next Door has a teenager on their side? How funny. That still doesn't mean you are going win against me!"

I laughed at the sight of them. Their fearful faces, their stupid weapons, oh of course! My little sister Abigail! Just seeing her beaten down makes me laugh!

Then I can't believe what happened next! The teenager boy raised his gun up to me and said, "You leave these kids alone or else I'm going to have to shoot you."

Me not thinking to carefully on this I said, "Go ahead! Shoot! That gun of yours won't work, anyway."

Then it happened! He shot his gun and then it hit. The shot first crawled up my spine in bursts of tickles and then the pain set in. Oh it was excruciating! I told all my crew to leave.

I'll come back for you another day kids! Just you see and wait!

General View Later That Night… 

Everyone was celebrating the victory over Cree. Zack was very glad that his little sister was finally here and was having a good time.

He looked over to expecting to see Number 3 standing to the side with Number 4, but she wasn't there!

_Where are those two? I better check up on them!_ Zack moved away from the main party room and headed up the hallway towards Number 3's room. He then heard some voices…

Zack put the Auto Recorder up to the wall and then listened in with headphones…

Conversation… 

N3: Oh, Number 4! I don't know what to do!

N4: About what? Him?

N3: Yes, him. I want him to be gone!

N4: Okay, I'll try.

End Conversation 

Zack frowned he didn't feel like hearing the rest so he just went to one of the empty rooms nearby. It was a nice, quiet room set apart from the others.

Just then Number 3 came in with a smile on her face.

"Hi Zack! What are you doing?"

Zack ignored her. _I bet this is part of their plan. Too bad for them, I guess. I'm not that stupid to fall for their tricks!_

Number 3 then sat down next to him and started rubbing his arm. Zack pushed her away forcefully.

"I'm not falling for that trick, Number 3. If you want me gone why don't you go ahead tell everyone! I wasn't planning to stay with slinky skank like you!" Zack said coldly before getting up and leaving.

He usually didn't say words like that, but it was necessary this time. He didn't trust Number 3 anymore, or Number 4 for that matter.

"Come on James. Lets go. I don't think they really want us here."

James gave him that mad look and said "Okay. In a few hours we'll leave. I still have to talk to that Number 1 guy. Here, your mum wants to talk to you!"

James handed Zack the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Zack! Just was getting worried about you! Got to call back later because I'm on a Search and Rescue mission, okay?"

"Bye."

Zack sighed. His mom was in the Search and Rescue sector with James, only she was on a higher level.

A few minutes of thinking and Number 3 came running into the room.

"Zack called me a skank!"

Everyone stared at Zack. He smiled evilly.

"She was being a skank. A very nasty skank."

Zack then played the conversation back to everyone.

Number 1 frowned. "Number 3…."

Author Comments: I don't dislike Number 3 in any manner. She is a very well thought character and in that chapter there are some misunderstandings between Zack and Number 3. Thanks for reading!


	6. Apology Accepted

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.

Zack sighed. Nothing was going right so far. He had called Number 3 a skank, in other words a dirty sly girl.

He hadn't used this language ever yet until today.

"Umm, Zack… The team wants to talk to you about something…." Number 2 said as he stepped in the main then back out again.

Zack frowned. He knew what this would mean. Lecturing, grudges and misjudgment would follow. He didn't wanted to be hated it would mean more enemies.

As James had said once before, "In a world that uses society as a way of life there are a lot of rules! One we could start with 'To hate or be hated, to be kind or to be otherwise…."

The speech had actually gone on longer than that but there many other things in that speech that was otherwise essential to graduating out of the AC agency and into the ACE "Elite Society".

Zack looked up and noticed that the team, including Marianna and James, was sitting around the table. Everyone had various expressions on their face.

Number 4 then started talking, and boy was he mad!

"You are meanest person I've ever met! Calling Number 3 a skank is unacceptable! You are going to apologize, or else something bad will happen!"

Number 5 cleared her throat indicating that it was her turn to speak.

"Well, Number 5 thinks that you should apologize and leave Number 3 be! Number 4, Number 5 thinks that you should calm down. There's no need to murder someone over name calling."

Zack listened patiently. He wanted to say something but it seemed like the wrong time to so he waited instead.

Number 4 spoke some more.

"You dirty RAT! You made Number 3 cry! You're going to pay…"

Zack paid no attention to Number 4. He was zoning out as usual, thinking back to something that had happened long ago…

"_You have no right to speak! You have done something wrong you witch!" a voice cried from the stands._

_Zack watched the movie more intently. He knew something bad was going to happen to the girl on TV._

"_Rebecca, you are the witch! You have no right to live! You have wronged, and nothing can be done to save you from damnation!"_

_The villagers then grabbed Rebecca from her home and set her upon a stake. _

"_You shall burn in hell for all those sins you have committed!"_

_Rebecca had tears streaming down her face. _

"_I am innocent! I deserve to live my life out normally"_

_Zack turned off the TV. Besides, he still needed to finish his homework…_

Number 4 was still going. Zack wasn't surprised or even calm. He felt like the girl Rebecca in that TV show he had watched a few years ago.

_They might as well burn me at stake at least_, Zack thought in sarcasm.

As Number 4 had been saying…

"As I say, there must some way we can punish Zack! I mean hurting Number 3 like that is unacceptable…"

Zack spoke up. He getting tired of all the _bull _that was being spoken about him, it was time to strike back.

"Well, I see someone has got themselves a new hobby… going around and making outrageous statements about others, freaking out over small situations, and trying to be smart. I guess a _smart_ guy like you can figure out what I'm talking about right?"

Number 4 then responded,

"You hurt Number 3! You're not supposed to hurt team members!"

Zack snickered. _And this guy is supposed to be tough?_

"I know that. Who wouldn't know? Here on my behalf, I'm apologizing for my inappropriate behavior. Deal?"

Zack then held out his hand. _I wonder if Number 4 is going to shake it…_

Number 4 came up and shook his hand.

Zack smiled with relief.

"By making amends Number 4, you have done very well! To make enemies with the AC would've been a bad choice."

Number 4 frowned with suspicion.

"No funny business, or else!" Number 4 said.

**Author's Comments: I know, it's not a great chapter but it'll have to do.**

**Even if there much reviews, I'm still glad that I have some. ;**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Final Round

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own the KND.

Zack smiled. Today would be his last day at the tree house.

The AC helicopter was on the front lawn, waiting for passengers to board.

"So, Zack. Did you enjoy you're here?" Number 1 looked at boy waiting for his expression. Number 1 was almost certain that the team would be seeing him again in the future.

"Yes. Enjoyable, quite enjoyable." Zack frowned. Usually when people said this, they were usually going to invite you again sometime.

Number 3 then came to Zack all happy and smiling.

"I hope you have a good time in Australia!"

Zack smiled back. _I know I will._

James then poked his head out of the AC helicopter.

"Are you coming or not? Marianna is already in here!"

Zack turned around and headed straight towards the helicopter. He knew it didn't matter if he said goodbye or not.

He knew he would be seeing them again sometime soon.

**Author's comments: Yes, the story ends right here. I'm sorry for the short chapter.**

**To make up for it, the sequel will be really good and lengthy. This one was sort of like a prequel…**


End file.
